nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Departed (movie)
Day of the Departed is a "movie" created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is based off the story behind his fan-favorite map Day of the Departed. The movie reveals a secret story that wasn't acknowledged in the original map. Characters/Actors * Mack "Mac" Davis * John Doc - Tommy Lee Jones * Rick Peterson - Josh Duhamel * Gary Arlington * "Roach" - Himself * O'Ryan "OOthehunter" - Himself * Chris "SgtBlockBuster" - Himself * TJ "TJtheGod1" - Himself * Xarcoh (mentioned only) * Gruntijackal (M.I.A.) - Ebon Shadowshot * Willard Wyler - Paul Reubens * Edward Richtofen (spirit only) - Nolan North Plot Following the events of Purge, Mack "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington were all seemingly destroyed following the defeat of Xarcoh. However, it was revealed that despite their deaths, their souls would end up trapped in limbo, eventually ending up in the Fractured Realm, where they would remain imprisoned for some time. Meanwhile in another timeline, the annual Day of the Departed holiday in Chinatown in San Francisco in California starts. While this happened, a small portal formed high in the sky, releasing the departed spirit of Gruntijackal, who managed to get to the timeline upon being drawn to it by a strange Element 115 source unlike anything he has ever seen. He then notices a large Element 115 meteor approaching a forming eclipse in the sky before realizing that today marked the appearance of one of the rarest eclipses in all of history; the Green Eclipse. Gruntijackal soon realized that he could catalyze the eclipse's power with the use of a dangerous weapon known as the Yin Blade and use it to tear open a rift in reality to created the Rift of Resurrection, which would allow Gruntijackal to finally escape his state of limbo. Gruntijackal soon breaks into the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design, which contained the Yin Blade. After escaping the police due to his ghost-like status, Gruntijackal then heads to the top of the Transamerica Pyramid near Chinatown, where he begins to use the Yin Blade to open the rift. After swinging it enough times, the weapon's main blade part began to spin on its own, eventually cutting a rift in the sky, which began to expand as Gruntijackal gloated over his victory. However, his victory was short-lived however, where he soon discovers that he misunderstood a certain process in creating the Rift of Resurrection; to create it, he must use any other eclipse except the Green Eclipse, as the powers of that eclipse could jeopardize all of existance. Seeing his mistake, Gruntijackal could only watch in horror as the rift expanded even more, revealing the Fractured Realm on the other side. Due to his close proximity to the rift, Gruntijackal was sucked into the rift, where he became lost within the Fractured Realm. In the process, Gruntijackal dropped the Yin Blade into the streets below. At the festival, "Roach", O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ, who were visiting from their timeline, realized what has been done. Suddenly, the rift began to drop several items from the Fractured Realm, including Element X samples and a large amount of zombies, who begin to attack the festival. The four jump into action, fighting off against the zombies. As this happened, the FBI is then called into action to try and contain the situation before it gets out of hand even further. Their movement into San Francisco caught the attention of the Mercs, who sought to obtain this "mysterious weapon" for their own purposes, resulting in a skirmish between the two and the zombies in downtown Chinatown. In the Fractured Realm, the other four discover the rift, where they are able to cross through it, emerging through the rift as mortals. The four eventually run into "Roach", O'Ryan, Chris and TJ. There, the four reunite after a long time of being seperated. Mack explains the predicament, saying that the only thing that could seal off the rift to the Fractured Realm is when the eclipse ends. Knowing they have a little more time before the eclipse ends, the eight continue fighting through the zombies. Meanwhile, infamous movie director Willard Wyler arrives at the city to take note of the outbreak for a future project of his. While there, he discovers the discarded Yin Blade, where he realizes what dark and dangerous powers it holds. Fearing that one day it could bring upon the end of all universes in existence, Wyler decides to take the weapon as both the FBI and Mercs continue their fighting nearby. After another fifteen minutes of fighting, the eclipse finally ends, ultimately sucking everything that was in the realm. Mack and his group begin to be sucked towards the realm, but before they could enter, the rift is closes, ending the outbreak and the festival while allowing the four to remain. Meanwhile, Wyler experiments with the Yin Blade in his theater, where he is able to use the weapon to open a rift into his Zombies in Spaceland movie. In order to prevent anyone from ever using the Yin Blade for their own nefarious purposes, Wyler hides the Yin Blade within the movie before closing the rift. Unknown to him, a spirit had managed to work its way into the film, where it lets out a familiar evil laugh as the movie ends. Category:Day of the Departed